Dark Blade
の ダークソード |jpname = 闇魔界の戦士 ダークソード |jphira = やみまかいのけんし ダークソード |phon = Yamimakai no Kenshi Dāku Sōdo |trans = Dark Realm Knight - Dark Sword |image = DarkBladeYS11-EN-C-1E.JPG |attribute = Dark |type = Warrior |atk = 1800 |def = 1500 |level = 4 |lore = They say he is a dragon-manipulating warrior from the dark world. His attack is tremendous, using his great swords with vicious power. |delore = Man sagt, er sei ein Krieger aus der Dunklen Welt und könne Drachen manipulieren. Seine Kampfkraft ist gewaltig und er schwingt seine großen Schwerter mit fürchterlicher Wucht. |frlore = On dit de lui que c'est un guerrier du monde des ténèbres qui manipule les dragons. Son attaque est terrible, utilisant ses épées gigantesques avec une puissance haineuse. |ptlore = Dizem que ele é um guerreiro manipulador de dragões do Mundo das Trevas. Seu ataque é devastador, usando suas grandes espadas com terrível poder. |japlore = ドラゴンを操ると言われている闇魔界の戦士。邪悪なパワーで斬りかかる攻撃はすさまじい。 |krlore = 드래곤을 조종한다고 전해지는 암마계의 전사 사악한 힘으로 베기 공격은 굉장하다. |number = 11321183 |fusionmaterial1 = Dark Blade the Dragon Knight |archrelated1 = Dark World |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-EN062 - C) Magician's Force (MFC-007 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN004 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN003 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN003 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-015) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (5DS1-EN004 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN003 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-EN003 - C) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-FR062) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR004 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR003 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR003 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR015 - C) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (5DS1-FR004 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-FR003 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE062) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE004 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE003 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE003 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE015 - C) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (5DS1-DE004 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE003 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-IT062) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT004 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT003 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT003 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT015 - C) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (5DS1-IT004 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT003 - C) |pt_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-PT062) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT015 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-SP062) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP004 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP003 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP003 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP015 - C) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (5DS1-SP004 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP003 - C) |jp_sets = Advent of Union (302-007 - SR) Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP062) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP004 - C) Starter Deck 2008 (YSD3-JP004 - C) Starter Deck 2011' (YSD6-JP0?? - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP003 - C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-009 - C) |ae_sets = Magician's Force (MFC-AE007) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR062) Magician's Force (MFC-KR007) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR015 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR003 - C) |gx02_sets = Spice of the Duel (C) |wc6_sets = Magician's Force Warrior Collection B Special Monsters A All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 25 |anime_dm = |anime_gx = }}